Birthday Boy
by JesskaEspy
Summary: This is the final story in my series of 6 one-shots for my birthday. I ended with my ultimate OTP for my birthday. If you hadn't heard, I'm writing a few ONESHOTS for a bunch of pairings, all have some mention of a birthday. In this story, Stan writes a letter and a confession to Kenny for Kenny's birthday.. Stenny . guyxguy is the only way! oneshot . eh, read.


OKAY! This is a story in a series of one shots I have planned. 6 days till my birthday, means six birthday related stories for a few different pairings! It's like a birthday present from me.. to me!

This is story 6 out of 6, and today is my birthday! *cheers* So to celebrate, I'm writing about my ultimate OTP!

Disclaimer- As it is on every goddamned fanfiction you've read, we poor souls don't own the characters no matter how much we want to... the feels.

A Stenny fic CH01 - ONESHOT

Birthday Boy

_Dear Kenny,_

_Well, I don't know where to start, so I'm just going to start from the beginning. But, what really is the beginning? I know it's before we were ever born, before our parents, grandparents, great grandparents and so on. If it wasn't for their actions, I wouldn't be writing this to you now, would I?_

_But I'm glad I can write this to you now, because I'm glad I met you, __my__ you little bundle of orange. But I'm glad I get to see your __beautiful__ face more often, since you trust us enough the pull the hood down. Took long enough... It's been 6 years yanno? It doesn't seem that long ago since we were all just 10, back in elementary, saving South Park time and time again. I don't even know how we survived it all, us nieve 10 year olds._

_But, I remember, you went away for a little while. You asked where I was before leaving... but you left before I could say goodbye. It was selfish of me to run off, I couldn't come to terms with you leaving __me__ us. When you left, __my heart__ I was shattered. I didn't show it because, you know how Captain Lard Ass is. I'd just get battered with insults, well, more than I usually would. Not many people recall your departure now, like it's just been wiped from their memory. And sometimes I think that maybe it was just a hyperrealistic __nightmare__ dream, but I couldn't of just imagined the pain._

_The distance from you, Kenny, made me realise a lot of things. The main thing is that you can __**never**__ be replaced. It wasn't the same with Butters, and hopefully __I__ we never have to try to find a new Kenny again. Well, I know we won't, because __I__ we won't let you._

_But the second thing; the most important thing to me, is that I now understand a quote I read somewhere._

_"Absence to love, is like wind is to fire. It can either make it dwindle down, or make it burn so much brighter."_

_I think it may be the latter. I love your golden blonde hair, your deep blue eyes, the scars you bare on your chest, the side I see when you're around all of us, and the side you show when it's just me. I love your flirtiness, pale skin, dazzling smile, your bed hair, your overconfident attitude even when you aren't self-confident. I love your intoxicating smell; a mixture between cigarettes and Lynx deoderant, but under that smell, it's just You. I love the feel of your lips, that one time we had to pretty much make out as a dare. I was scared that you'd discover my feelings by the blush I wore, the way I melted into the kiss, and stayed for longer than neccessary, or the fact I traced your lips with my tongue, just to memorise the feel of your mouth. I love the fact that you can be a dickhead, but also so compassionate around your closest friends. I love the way the fact that, only I really know about You. Not you on the outside; what everyone else knows. But You. They may know that your parents are alcoholics, but I know what you've to try to stop it. They may know you have siblings, but I know that you've taken care of Karen from such a young age that you might as well be the parent. They may know that you are poor, but I know that it's because you try and look after your family as best you can. And they may think that your just the school poor boy, but I think that you're so much deeper than that, and that you are... uh.. I know this is cheesy, but you are beautiful inside and out. __**Don't you dare mention to anyone that I said that.**__ You have always come to me for help and you always tell me that it means a lot to you for me to listen, but Kenny, __**you **__mean so much to me. Actually, you have always meant more to me even than my Super Best Friend, or the girl I was obssessed with in elementary. _

_To me, even when I, myself, didn't know; you were always number 1. Actually you still are, and honestly I don't see it changing anytime soon, because I think I've found what fairytales call "True Love". It's not a self- diagnosis either, the brains of our group helped me, who knew my Super Best Friend has social knowledge? But, apparently, he does, and apparantly, all my symptoms lead to love. It's not like it's described in movies or stories. It's not like a schoolgirl crush where I have no idea how to act, and fuck shit up all the time until you notice me. You've already noticed me - don't think I don't notice that hint of flirting whenever I come over. To me, the feeling is more like, sure my heart gets a little quicker, but I'm not constantly blushing.. well not that I'm aware of anyways. I always feel the urge to comfort you, the ache to touch you, the want to be the only one you love. But I also feel that, I don't need to have those things, as long as you are around, and to me, that's what true love is. Enjoying everything you can about them, even with the hidden, burning desire for more. _

_So Kenny McCormick, I love you. Forever and with all my heart._

_Of course, all that doesn't mean you can pack up and leave without my heart being shattered... again. Once is enough Ken, kay? ;)_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Love Stan _


End file.
